


Sayloring Away

by sayloronthisship



Series: Sayloring Away [1]
Category: Music RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayloronthisship/pseuds/sayloronthisship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selena and Taylor have been friends for a while. But after a change in Taylor's life and a love entanglement on Selena's part, can Taylor get up the courage to take the leap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We had walked out of the awards show together. Me and her, Selena and me. We even managed to wear the same color when it came to dresses sometimes. But it was time for me to change our dynamic. But what would she think of me if this didn’t work out? I didn’t really know, but I had to take this chance. It was too late for second thoughts, I realized, as I took a deep breath in and said,

”Selena, it’s getting a little late. We should probably get a ride.” My slow pause at the end implying a slight togetherness of that action. Selena smiled and said,

"Yeah, you’re right." As she called for the limo, I looked at her, admiring her. I mean her dress. Oh who I am I kidding. It was all her. I looked up as the limo pulled around. Selena noticed my quick glance upward, and said,

"Is something wrong, Tay? You weren’t checking me out, were ya?" We had a running joke about that. But for me it wasn’t a joke. I had waited months- no, years- for this moment, and now, I was about to blow it with a simple glance.

"Nah, I was just wondering where you got that dress! It’s really great, honestly." I had said trying to mask my embarrassment. Selena shrugged it off.

“Of course.” Selena laughed, looking for the limo again. But there was something in that look, almost a wish for me to have been looking at her in that way. It was just in my head, I told myself, after that star-crossed relationship with Justin, how could she love anyone like me? Somehow I had managed to psych myself out again. Ugh, Taylor, I yelled internally.

"The limo’s here, Taylor." Selena’s wonderful voice punctured my thoughts. Suddenly, this wasn’t so hard. I knew what to do; I had been with guys before, dozens, trying to figure out if something was wrong with me, until I realized my true love. Of course, after a certain point, the longing looks would only do so much. Selena entered the limo, and I followed. The limo was relatively short. I didn’t mind the absence of a gap though. Looking around the limo, as though distracted by the ride, I placed my hand on Selena’s knee. Turning back, I looked down and slowly removed my hand, looking kind of sheepish.

"Sorry about that." I smiled, trying to look embarrassed. Quietly, Selena whispered,

"I didn’t mind."

"I’m sorry?" I replied with an alarming thought. What if Selena- no it couldn’t be possible. This was all in my head.

"I said, it’s all fine." Selena spoke tentatively. The awkward moment passed a little to slowly for me. By the time either of us had regained the confidence to speak, we were almost at my house.

“Um, Selena, would you want to sleep here tonight? It’s getting late, and I know the ride to your house is in almost the opposite direction.” I laughed, pretending that I had forgotten that back at the awards show.

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind. Kind of like one of our sleepovers, right?”

“Right. And you have some stuff left at my house from last time anyways.”

“I do? Hmm.”

“Well I’m sure you can borrow something of mine, if I’m wrong.” I said quickly, avoiding any second thoughts she might have. Of course, if my plans for tonight go correctly, there won’t actually be any need for clothing, I thought to myself.

“Taylor?” Selena noticed my vague look again.

“Oh, sorry, just, uh, thinking about a new song, you know how that gets.” I quickly looked away again.

“Ah, we’re here now. Coming?” I tested the words I had been planning for ages. I almost cringed thinking of how bad that unintentional (and unnoticed) pun was, especially with where I wanted this night to go.

“Of course, silly.” Selena’s melodic voice ensured my hope for tonight for the second time this evening. As we walked up to the front of my house, I paused, pretending to search for my keys, which I had checked for numerous times that night, making sure nothing could go wrong. This was it; my plan couldn’t have another bump from this point on. I had no plan B.

We entered the house, and I flipped the lights on. Letting our eyes adjust, I saw the final product of my plans.

“Um, Taylor? You said you were going to get rid of the roses Harry’s management had sent to you?” Selena looked slightly shocked.

“I haven’t gotten around to it. We’ve been so busy.” I replied, looking a little embarrassed at the “mess” I had purposely created.

“Of course, I should have realized that, silly me.”

“It’s fine, Selena. It is kind of overdone.”

“So, what do you want to do, Taylor?”

“We could watch a movie, I’ll see what I have.” I walked over to the DVD player.

“Let’s see, I have The Notebook. Is that okay?” I asked, knowing that we probably wouldn’t finish the movie. Oh god that sounded presumptuous. I couldn't be certain on how anything was going to end tonight.

“Sounds great.” Selena walked over to my couch.

“Um, Taylor, can I move your writing?” Selena gestured over at the set of songs I had lying around.

“Of course.” I rushed over, helping her move them to the floor, feeling our hands brush together numerous times. Selena sat down on the couch.

“Do you want something to drink? I probably have some wine. Or something. I can check?” I said.

“Whatever you have is fine.” Selena replied, settling onto the couch.

I returned to the living room with two wine glasses in my hand. I handed one off to Selena and sat down. The movie had already started, but after dating Harry, I knew it pretty well. After finishing off the wine, I grabbed a blanket and scooted closer to Selena. She pulled the blanket over herself and squished up next to me.

“It’s cold in here.” Selena laughed.

“I know, I’ve been meaning to check my thermostat schedule.” I smiled. We continued to watch the movie. Or at least she did. I was somewhat distracted.

Suddenly I heard sniffles.

“Selena, what’s wrong?” I pulled my arm around her.

“Nothing. They just seem so happy to have each other.” She smiled meekly up at me. This was it, the chick flick caused tears, the happy they’re happy attitude, the romantic feelings the roses set off, and the wish for somebody to be there for her in a more intimate way then she believed I ever could. I made my deciding move. I leaned down to kiss her. The moment seemed to pass in slow motion as I lowered my head. As my lips pressed against hers, I felt more joy at this simple movement than I ever had before. Selena rested her lips against mine, but pulled away for a split second, and I felt her whisper something, but right as I saw the friendship ruined, she came back to me. Pressing her lips to mine, I felt a connection that I never knew was possible. I let her tongue slip into my mouth; let it play against my teeth, knowing that we might not even make it to the bedroom. I leaned forward, hugging her in way, letting my fingers slide down her back and finding the zipper on her beautiful dress. I let my hand rest there for a few seconds, waiting for her to object.

“I now see why you didn’t mention changing before the movie, Taylor.” She whispered, smiling and having no apparent second thoughts. I knew she could feel my hands shaking, but I needed this to work out. I lowered the zipper on her dress, letting my fingers play against her skin. As the dress fell down her curves to her legs, I let my fingers return to the small of her back, to finish getting rid of the zipper. Pulling away from my lips, she stood up, letting the dress fall to the carpeted ground below us. I was worried she was about to leave me, but all she said was

“It’s my turn now.” Selena slid back onto the couch in front of me, leaving her dress on the ground. Wrapping her silkily smooth arms around me, she unhooked the clasp at the top of my dress. Moving around me, she placed her head on my shoulder, kissing my neck, pulling at the zipper, letting her hands move around my body to my waist once she was done. I stood up slowly, kissing her again, pulling her hands with me, and making sure she stayed close behind. Still kissing, I picked up my feet and letting the dress fall away. I pulled her with me towards the bedroom. Our walk down the hall seemed endless. As I pulled her into bed, I let myself rest above her. I looked down, making sure for one last time that this was truly what she wanted.

“Are you sure?” I said, waiting for this to fall to pieces.

“Ever since I saw you.” Her reply brought a smile to my face and tears to my eyes. Selena placed her soft hands on my face, murmuring softly, telling me not to cry. After what felt like hours, we both fell asleep.

I woke in the morning, feeling her soft hair pressing against my face, her legs still intertwined in mine. My arms were around her stomach, and I could feel her chest lifting and falling beneath me. I watched her for a few minutes, wanting this to never end. I had always wanted to be the big spoon, and I was, but with Selena, somehow being the small spoon didn’t sound half bad. I loved being the one to hold her, but to have her hold me seemed perfect as well. Slowly, I attempted to pull my arm out from under her. Waking her seemed criminal, she looked so beautiful. I had taken so many mental snapshots my head was full, but I needed this one more. I had planned on showering and making her breakfast in bed. It seemed like the gooey romantic thing to do, and this was just the opposite of a one-night stand. But it seemed we were still one, because when I tried I pulled away, she turned towards me, slowly waking. As I looked at the gloriousness that she revealed to me last night, my feelings grew stronger than ever. “Don’t leave just yet, Taylor.” Her sleepy smile and messy hair that still looked amazing to me, and it brought me back towards her. We laid there for a while

By the time we had enough motivation to get up, it was close to noon. I lured her out of bed mumbling something about lunch, but before we emerged from the room she pulled me towards the shower. Suddenly I was the inexperienced one. As we stepped into the shower, I realized I never wanted this morning to end. I wanted her to always want me the way she did now. We showered, trying to get clean, but constantly interrupting each other with kissing and slinky comments about the suds all over each other didn’t get us very far. We were finally clean and I was about to turn off the shower, when she said,

`“Come back here. We are not finished.” She pulled me towards her, and we stood together kissing passionately under the stream of water. We hardly remembered to breath. Finally, we exited the shower; I showed her a new feature of my house.

“Here, press this button.” I gestured towards the keypad. There was a small button with a heart sticker on it.

“You really know how to please a girl, don’t you?” She laughed, pressing the button rather carefully. Suddenly, all the blinds closed.

“Dry off, but there’s no point in putting in clothes.” I giggled.

“Only if you stay like this too,” She pressed up against me.

“No way. We are not doing this again just yet. We need to eat something.” I laughed, and pulled away. As we walked towards my kitchen, she wrapped her hands around my waist, like the second person on a motorcycle.

“Really, Selena?” I laughed.

“I don’t want this to ever end.” She had spoken the words on my mind. “It doesn’t have to, I promise.” And I meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

“BOWLING? You chose bowling for our first date? Does it get any cheesier than that?” Selena spoke through the phone, laughing at my complete inexperience.  
“Well, jeez, you don’t have to laugh. I thought it’d be cute.” I mumbled as I looked down at my feet.  
“It is. It’s just… I can’t kiss you if we’re out in public.” Selena complained.  
“I know. But we can always do that afterwards.” I winked, forgetting she wasn’t actually next to me.  
“Fine. I’ll see you there. Try not to look to beautiful.” Selena exhaled into the phone as she smiled and hung up on me.

This was our first official date. After the first night I had promised her that we would actually go on dates. She questioned my ability to control my plans, but agreed to let me decide on our first date. I had rented a bowling alley for a group of friends, picking a time that I knew only Selena would be able to make. As planned, they all flaked out on me. It was the two of us. A private bowling alley. And absolutely no distractions. But we had to be careful. I had also let plans slip about having a sleepover with her later, as not to attract the paparazzi to my house afterwards. This night should go perfectly.

As I walked into the bowling alley for the stars, I laughed a little. Celebrities were so selective. Even their bowling alleys had to be private and perfect. I walked towards the alley I had purchased for the night, seeing Selena already there. She stood, and we hugged without lingering as not to attract attention.  
“I told you not to look so beautiful, Taylor. I don’t know if I can wait to kiss you.” Selena giggled as she pulled away.  
“Oh, so it’s my fault you have no self control?” I raised my eyebrows.  
“Just start bowling. I’ll get to you later.” Selena tugged at her lip with her teeth.

After two hours of bowling and lingering glances at each other, we left. As we got into the car, I concluded that from now on, we wouldn’t do dates in public. It was too hard to keep away from each other. As we left the parking lot, I turned to her and saw by the look on her face, Selena felt the same. As we got onto the freeway to head back to my house, I grabbed her hand and held it, wanting to never let go. After what felt like hours, we arrived at my house.

“You got rid of the flowers.” Selena smirked at me, remembering my attempt to set the mood last time.  
“They were pretty bad, weren’t they?” I laughed at myself, and heard her join in. I grabbed her hand and led her towards the couch. I sat down on the loveseat, pulling her onto my lap. She leaned in and kissed me passionately. I slipped my tongue through her lips, rubbing it against her teeth. Selena used her tongue to push mine out, and then bit my lip, pulling slowly like she had to her own lip earlier. I felt her pushing up against me and was excited for how this night would end. I pushed my hand up the back of Selena’s shirt.  
“Taylor, wait. Not tonight. We can’t do this again. Would you sleep with someone on a first date?” Selena pulled back from our kiss.  
“But, Sel, we’ve already been together. What does it matter?” I was confused. She had seemed so happy.  
“I know, and I’m sorry. But could we keep this a little calmer tonight? I don’t mind the touching. It’s just…” Selena stammered.  
“It’s fine sweetie. I understand. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” I placed my hand on her cheek.  
“Thank you, Tay. Now, where were we?” She covered my hand with hers.  
“I think we left off with this.” I whispered, leaning to kiss her as I pulled her back onto my lap.

“So are you sleeping here, or not?” I asked as we got up from the couch.  
“I’ll sleep here. With you. Just without the sleeping together part.” She replied, placing emphasis on the sleeping together, implying that we’d be in the same bed, but wearing clothes. I wanted to complain, but I couldn’t disrespect her wishes. She was my Selena, and I wasn’t going to change that by screwing up tonight. We climbed into bed and curled up next to each other. I held her in my arms and let her rest her head on my chest. 

The next morning we had breakfast, and Selena left. I wanted to grab her hands, pull her close to me again, but something seemed to be annoying her. So I let her go, deciding not to push my luck for now.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, I picked up the phone to call Selena and ask her back to my house. I figured I could make her dinner, watch a movie, and go from there. After our last date’s bowling fail, we both concluded that dates in public wouldn’t really work. After a few rings, she picked up.  
“Hey Taylor. What’s up?” Selena sounded groggy through the phone, like she had just woken up.  
“Sorry to wake you up, sweetie. I was thinking you could come over to my house later today. Like a second date? We could have dinner, watch a movie. Nothing to big.” I waited to hear her answer, my heart thundering in my chest, making me wonder what I was so nervous about.  
“I wasn’t asleep? Oh. It’s this damn cold. Sorry. I’d come over, but I don’t want to get you sick.” Selena coughed.  
“No, you should come over anyway. I can make you some soup, we can cuddle. I promise you won’t get me sick, and even if you do, I wouldn’t mind. Please. I miss you.” I whined through the phone.  
“Fine, but nothing more. You have a concert soon. You can’t get sick.” Selena was concerned for my health while she was sick. It made my heart practically jump.  
“So, I’ll see you later?” I insured that she was coming.  
“Yes dear.” 

I decided not to dress up for tonight. I could tell she felt awful, and seeing me trying so hard to impress her would make it worse. As I made my secret chicken noodle soup recipe, I mentally tried to pick out movies, but decided to let Selena decide later. I grabbed extra blankets out of the closet and placed them on the couch. As I finished and began to wait for her, I realized that this was kind of a big step. I had never had to take care of somebody before, but it didn’t seem that scary if it was Selena. I was almost kind of excited.

“Taylor? Where are you?” I heard Selena call for me as she entered the house.  
“I’m in the kitchen.” I heard her kick off her shoes and walk towards the kitchen.  
“I’d say something smells amazing, but I honestly can’t smell anything.” Selena joked, but as she entered the kitchen, I could see dark circles under her eyes.  
“You look great. I swear.” To me she did, but I could tell by the eye rolling she thought I was just humoring her. I beckoned with my head for her to follow me into the living room as I carried two bowls of steaming soup. As we sat down, I handed her one of the bowls. She took a small spoonful, and sighed.  
“This is really great. Thanks Taylor.” Selena relaxed.  
“Anything for you.” I said, feeling kind of cliché. After little debate, we decided to watch The Princess Bride. As the movie started, and we finished our soup, I slide closer to her and slipped my arms around her. Expecting some resistance, I waited to pull a blanket around the both of us, but there wasn’t any, so I grabbed the blanket.  
She felt warm against me, but I knew she was freezing. I felt her relax against me, and I tried to ignore the urge I had to kiss her. We watched the movie, and I decided having her with me was enough.  
“Thank you, Taylor.” Selena kissed my arm.  
“My pleasure.” I replied as I pulled her closer to me. She leaned against me, and after a few minutes, I felt her breathing become more rhythmic as she fell asleep. I let the movie keep playing, but as it ended, I shut off the TV. I leaned back onto the couch, and feel asleep with my arms around Selena.

“Taylor?” I woke up with a start.  
“Yes, Selena, what’s wrong?” I was worried, confused on what was happening.  
“I didn’t mean to wake you, I just forgot where I was for a second. Sorry.”  
“That’s fine. Go back to sleep.”  
“Right. Okay.”

We woke up again around 9. Selena was coughing, and I got up to make her some tea. As I walked back into the living room, and handed her the tea, she gave me a grateful look.   
“Thank you, Taylor. You’ve been really sweet about all of this.” Selena had finished all of the tea quite quickly.   
“It’s fine. I don’t care what we do. As long as I get to see you.” I replied.  
“I think I’m going to head home. I don’t see any reason to make you sick.” Selena got up to leave, and headed towards the door.  
“Are you sure? You can stay. I don’t mind.” I said walking with her.  
“I’m sure. I’ll call you when I’m feeling better. I promise.”  
“Okay. Bye, sweetie.”  
“Bye, dear.” I watched Selena leave, wishing she felt better. I missed her touch to be completely honest and felt awful remembering that while she was sick.  
“I’ll see you next time.” I called out as I close the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Selena walked over.   
"What are you doing here?" She spoke softly, checking to make sure no one would over hear.   
"It's been so long since I saw you. I missed you." I leaned out of the car window and grabbed her hand.   
"Taylor!" She pulled away, checking to make sure nobody had seen.   
"I love you, but I'm filming my new commercial right now. We can't be caught together, either. You know better." Selena looked at me wistfully.   
"But I missed you. Like really missed you. I don't ever get to see you now." I whimpered slightly, sitting back down into the seat of the car.   
"I know. I know. I'll see you tonight. I'm making you dinner." She started to walk away.   
"How could I forget?" I whispered to myself as I rolled the car window up. 

I spent hours getting ready for our date. It was our third real date, but only the second time we could be together. Nothing had changed. We were still madly in love. She had told me that she had a surprise for me. I loved surprises, but I realized I had to get her something too. I had gone out and bought a sliver necklace with a "S" charm on it. If you pried it open, it had a small "T" inscribed. I figured she'd wear it a lot because it just looked like a small charm she could have bought herself. Nothing to flashy. I was hoping that would come later.

I finally decided on a skimpy blue dress. It was the same color as the dress she had worn to the awards show that we had left together from. After deliberations, I left the jewelry box unwrapped. It wasn't a present. Our love was a present enough. 

I drove over to her house wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. You never knew where the paparazzi could be hiding. As I walked up the steps, I sent her a quick text, letting her know I was here. We had set up a system where we changed at each other’s houses before dates. That way we could look amazing for each other, but just friends for the paparazzi. I grabbed her house key out of my bag and unlocked the door. 

As I stepped through her doorway, I could see candles lighting my way. A letter on the small table in the corner had a note addressed to me. I opened it and read the instructions to change and then head to the kitchen. I changed quickly, laughing at myself for the sudden realization that I was seriously horny. 

I walked towards the kitchen in a pair of stilettos that I knew she loved on me. I could feel the heat from the pasta's steam and smell the sauce.   
"Taylor, you look amazing. To say the least." Selena stood as I entered.   
"If I look good, then you look heavenly." I said repaying the compliment.   
"Come. Sit. Eat." Selena gestured for me to sit across from her. We sat. We talked. We ate. She told me about the new commercial she was shooting, so excited that they were even using one of her songs in the background. I watched her face, smiling at her smiles, laughing with her laugh.   
"Taylor, there's something I need to tell you. It's important." I froze. Those words were never good. Being completely honest, I had used them myself.   
"Yes, Selena?" No silly pet names necessary. She took my hand across the table.   
"Do you remember that first night?" She looked so solemn. I was terrified.   
"Yes. Of course. How could I forget?"   
"And do you remember me pulling away at our kiss?"   
"Of course. I thought it was my fault."   
"No. Of course not sweetie."   
"Okay. Um."   
"I said something to myself and to you at that moment. I didn't plan to tell you. I didn't think it was that big a deal. But I realize now, that every part of you is a big deal to me. When you kissed me, I said, I've been waiting." We didn’t talk for minutes after that. We just looked down at the table, not making eye contact.

I finally exhaled.   
"Selena! How dare you? I thought you were going to break up with me."   
"I know. I'm sorry. I just. I wanted to have a dramatic moment. It felt necessary." She rubbed my hand, looking at my eyes, searching for forgiveness. There was plenty to give. I pulled out the box from behind me. I heard her gasp as I handed it to her.   
"Oh, Taylor, you shouldn't have." She exclaimed. I stood up, pulling the necklace out of the box. I walked around the table to stand behind her. She lifted her hair, as I placed the necklace around her throat. And then I started crying. Through sobs, I felt her get up. She wrapped her arms around me and led me to the couch. We sat there together. She had arms around me, and I leaned on her shoulder. As l felt her crying, I pulled her close to me and held on for dear life. We finally stopped crying. With our makeup smeared and our night apparently ruined, we returned to the kitchen to cleanup dinner. As I loaded the dishes and wine glasses into her dishwasher, she walked up behind me. Figuring she has something else to tell me, I dried off my hands. Suddenly I felt her hands on my back. I remembered my thoughts from earlier about being horny. She slipped her hands under the straps of my dress, and I moved towards her bedroom. We ran the rest of the way, ready for each other.

We entered her room, and ran to the bed. Her hands slipped farther down my back, pushing the straps of my dress farther down my back. I kissed her neck, following the path of her collarbones. She pulled the zipper on my dress down, allowing her hands to run down my spine. I unbuttoned her shirt, letting the blouse fall to her sides. I leaned down, locking my lips with hers. I pushed my hips against her. She pushed the dress off of my legs, wrapping her legs around me. I moved my feet letting the dress fall of the bed and on to the ground. Selena moved underneath me, sliding her arms out of her sleeves. Dragging my lips down her stomach, I stopped at the button on her pants. I unhooked the button on her pants, yanking them down her legs.  
“Taylor.”  
“Yes?”  
“Fuck me.”  
“I love it when you talk dirty to me.”  
“Just shut up.” 

I woke the next morning pressed against Selena’s chest. I slowly pulled away, realizing it was almost 10. As I sat on the bed, my legs hanging off the edge. I heard her move behind me. Slipping her arms around my shoulders and kissing my neck, Selena looked more beautiful than every before.  
“Remember the other thing we did that first night?” She said, hopping off the king size bed, pulling me towards her shower.

“Are you trying to get me to kiss you?” I whispered against her forehead as she wrapped her arms around me in the shower and pushed her against the tile.  
“Now, why would I be doing that?” She giggled as I leaned down engaging in yet another battle of tongues. We hadn’t showered together since the first time. It made it harder to leave.   
“Should I get some breakfast and head out? What do you have going on today?” I pulled away from her lips.   
“Ugh. Stop it. Stop planning so much. Just kiss me.” Selena stood on her tiptoes, reaching up to cut off my next words with another kiss.

Finally we detached, and I pulled on the clothes I had worn here last night. Grabbing a bagel and some orange juice, I ran out, promising I’d call her. I had some serious thinking to do before our next date.


	5. Chapter 5

I was majorly excited. Selena had told me she had a big surprise for me. We had another date at my place tonight, and being completely honest, I was freaking out. We hadn’t really done any gift giving, and this was really a big step. I had no idea what she was going to get me, but I was really happy.

Around six, I heard knocking at the door. I ran to open it, and as planned, Selena was standing there. Except something was different. I couldn’t see her face. She was hiding behind a box. She lowered the box and walked in the door, and I closed it behind her.  
“Hello Taylor.” She kissed me, pulling away before we got carried away.  
“Hey.” I replied, my heart pounding in my chest.  
“So. What do you want to do?” Selena questioned, pretending like I wouldn’t have planned something.  
“Well, I have dinner ready. But I was figuring I could unwrap something first.” I realized what I said sounded dirty, but by Selena’s step towards me, I could tell she didn’t mind.  
“Go ahead.” Selena whispered, pretending to be seducing me while handing me the box. I pulled open the box, giggling with joy at what was inside.  
“A sweater. You got me sweater?” I said, using the same tone she had used when I told her about my plans for our first date.  
“I thought you’d like it. It has a cat on the front.” Selena inched closer to me yet again. I unfolded the sweater, looking at the cat, but my attention was no longer on the present. I suddenly noticed what Selena was wearing.  
“Is that, a, um, bow? On your shirt?” I stuttered, suddenly feeling very warm.  
“Yes. It is. If you wanted to unwrap something else, I thought it should at least have a bow.” Selena giggled, pressing up against me.  
“Well, let’s see what I can do about that…” I laughed, pulling her with into the bedroom.

After a few hours of some interesting variations on exercise, we flopped onto the bed, exhausted. As I laid there and remembered everything we had done, I smelled something burning. I sat straight up. Selena looked over concerned.  
“Taylor, dear, what’s wrong?” She placed her hand on my arm, trying not to startle me. Before I could give her an answer, I ran to the kitchen. The pizza I had made was burned to a crisp. I pulled it out, barely remembering to grab an oven mitt first. As I placed it on the counter, Selena walked in wearing my bathrobe. She started laughing.  
“What’s so funny?” I said, clearly annoyed about the pizza.  
“Oh, dear, Taylor, I’m not laughing at you,” Selena pleaded with me as I turned my back, “Well I am. It’s just. You’re completely naked, except for the oven mitt.”  
“It’s not that funny. Well, actually,” I was upset, but I couldn’t stay mad at Selena very long, “You know. There are lots of things I can do while I’m naked. One of which includes you.” I stood very provocatively, closing the gap between us.  
“Oh. Can you now? We can go back to the bedroom if you’d like.” Selena laughed, turning to walk back.  
“What’s the point in that? You’re here. I’m here. There’s a nice floor below us.” I slowly undid the knot of the robe.  
“You’re kidding me, right? Taylor. Come on.” Selena looked at me like I was crazy.  
“No. You come.” I smiled, laughing at my horrid pun. The knot was undone, the robe hanging loose around her.  
“That pun was horrible. I mean it. But. I guess. This can’t be to bad. But next time I choose the location.” Selena let the robe slip to the ground. She wrapped her arms around me, kissing me softly. 

“Now that. That was interesting.” I said, pushing a piece of hair out of Selena’s face.  
“Yeah.” Selena trailed off.  
“What’s wrong?” I was confused.  
“Nothing. I’m just a little hungry.” Selena placed her hand on my bare stomach, and I received a small tingling feeling in return.  
“Yeah. I guess I am to. Do you want to order pizza or something? Or I have cereal. That’s always a great substitute for a nutritious meal.” I laughed, watching her scowl at me.  
“Cereal’s fine. Just get off the floor.” Selena bent down, offering me a hand. As I stood up, I pulled out bowls as Selena flitted around my kitchen searching for the cereal.  
“I could just tell you where the boxes are. Or you could find them.” I turned around to see her holding my favorite cereal in the air.  
“You. Have. These? These are like my favorite. It’s almost like you planned on burning the pizza just so you could have my heart with cereal.” Selena sauntered over.  
“They’re actually my favorite. And you’re the only person I might be willing to share with. Maybe.” I pulled the cereal towards me, dragging her along.  
“Taylor, it’s 1 in the morning. You have a sound check in the morning. Let’s just eat and get some sleep.”  
“Shit. The sound check. What am I going to do?” The lack of sleep finally caught up with me. I sounded hysterical.  
“Just go to sleep. Your voice will be fine. It’s not like you’ve been yelling for the past… Wait. You have.” Selena giggled, pulling me towards my bedroom.  
“It’s your fault I’m so loud.” I walked into the bedroom, putting the blankets back onto the bed from earlier.  
“Is not! Well, maybe a little.” Selena got in bed, and I followed. She wrapped her arms around my waist and nestled her head into my hair. 

I woke up in the morning, glad to know my throat wasn’t hurting too badly. I made some tea and got into the shower. As I closed my eyes to rub the shampoo in, I heard the shower door open and close quietly.  
“Sel, not now, I need to get cleaned up. We made a mess last night, and I have to get to this sound check on time.” I was stressed, and it was obvious. Selena kept silent, slinking behind me to rub my shoulders. Just having her with me calmed me down. As we stepped out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and pulled me into a hug. She dried me off, and handed me a pile of clothes.  
“Here, dear. I know your favorites. And I know when you’re stressed. So stop hiding it. The tea is ready now, by the way. I’ll pour it into a mug, and you can get going.” Selena looked at me, and I could’ve sworn for a moment I saw the same sadness from previous dates in her eyes.  
“Selena, sweetie. What’s wrong?” I kissed her softly, wanting to make her pain disappear.  
“Nothing. We can talk about it later. You have somewhere to be.” Selena’s smile returned, making mine appear as well. 

I dressed quickly, joining Selena in the kitchen where she had my tea and guitar ready for me.  
“You’re perfect. You know that, right?” I cupped her face in my hands, kissing her, feeling her bit down on my bottom lip.  
“Of course I know that. Otherwise I couldn’t be lucky enough to have you.” Selena laughed slowly. She ushered me towards the door.  
“Desperate to get rid of me?” I smiled, opening the door.  
“No. I just need you gone before I can miss you.” Selena kissed me on the cheek.  
“I’ll call you later.” I walked out of the door, smiling, knowing that today couldn’t get any better.


	6. Chapter 6

“Welcome back. Today we have with us, Taylor Swift. How are you, Taylor?” Talk-show host, Ellen, turned towards me.  
“I’m great. Glad to be here.” I was here. At the Ellen show. And it was all Selena’s doing. Love makes us do ridiculous things.

A few days ago.

“Hello, sweetie.” I held out a bouquet of flowers I had bought for my love. Selena glared at me, but let me in the house. Placing the flowers on a table by the door, I ran after her, confused by her anger.  
“Sel? What’s wrong? Talk to me.” I begged her, wondering what I had done. I saw her sitting in a chair, no room for me, holding open this week’s copy of People magazine. My face was peering over at me, and so was a picture of the waiter at the restaurant I had had lunch at two days ago. “Has Taylor Found a New Man?” The headline read in bold print.  
“Selena, you’re kidding me? Sweetie. I’m gay. Strictly into girls. Completely into you.” I tried to take the magazine from her, wanting to kiss her and show her I loved her. She turned away from me, refusing to let go of magazine. Selena shifted away from me, and I caught sight of the picture and caption. “Taylor flirts with an unnamed waiter at a new restaurant.” The picture was when I had caught his sleeve, asking for the check. The paparazzi had managed to catch the only time I had touched the guy. I didn’t even know his name.  
“Selena. Talk to me. I swear. It was nothing. I was asking for the check. I don’t even know his name.” I begged, lowering myself to my knees. I just wanted her to look at me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Selena eventually turned towards me, opening her mouth to speak.  
“How do I know?” She whispered. I had to lean in to hear her.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“How. Do. I. Know? That you’re strictly into girls. You’ve been with so many guys. How can I know any of this?”  
“Why would I lie to you? I love you. More than anything.”  
“Have you told anybody?”  
“That I’m gay? Only you.”  
“Exactly. I need someone else to know.”  
“What? Like my parents?”  
“No. Like those guys whose hearts you broke. The fans that are slowly leaving you because of that. Just tell them.”

 

I finally responded.  
“You mean come out. To the entire world. Not a chance. You haven’t. And what am I supposed to do, tell them about you? I’m not letting the paparazzi rain down on you. On us.” I was the angry one now.  
“How do you know I haven’t come out? You haven’t asked about me.” Selena seemed angry. I grabbed magazine out of her hand, flipping to the front cover. The headline read, “Selena Comes Out. The star talks to us.  
“You told them. About us. Without me. Selena!” I was pissed. I know sneaking around wasn’t her favorite thing, but to put us out there, without even asking my permission first, that was mean.  
“I didn’t mention us. I just came out. I thought if I did it, then maybe you would to. We wouldn’t have to tell anybody we were together, just that we’ve realized some things.” Selena looked away, and I knew there were tears forming in her eyes. I felt horrible, realizing that today had already been so hard for her, and my anger wasn’t helping. I sat down, pulling her into my lap and wrapping my arms around her. She leaned her head against my shoulder, all anger from the magazine article dissipating.  
“Hey. Sel. Sweetie. I’m sorry.” Selena started crying, her tears landing on my t-shirt.  
“I know. I just. I thought we would be celebrating tonight. Then I picked up the magazine to read the article. And I saw you. And I just got angry.” Her words were forced through her tears.  
“You know what? I’ll come out. But on one condition.” I had a brilliant idea.  
“What’s that?” Selena looked up at me, not sure what to expect.  
“I’ll announce it on live TV.” I smiled, knowing exactly who would be the one interviewing me.

Current

“So, Taylor, when you asked me about doing this interview, you told me you had a big surprise. Are you willing to share?” Ellen looked over at, as clueless as everyone else in the audience.  
“Actually, I am. But first, I want to apologize. To a lot of people. My fans most of all. You guys supported me quite a bit, and I made you look bad because of all the guys I had been dating. A serial dater if you don’t mind me saying. And to the guys I’ve dated, I’m sorry to have put you through that disaster.” I took a deep breath, knowing that this was almost it.  
“And to my family. I should have told you guys first.” I finished, knowing Ellen would use my pause.  
“Taylor, are you ready to tell us now?” She tried not to push, but I knew the suspense was killing everyone.  
“Yeah. I think so. I’m gay.” For some reason the words felt ridiculous coming out of my mouth, as if it was wrong for me to announce it this way.  
“Well. I don’t want to say that’s shocking, but honestly, after the number of men you’ve dated, it slightly is.” Ellen laughed, trying to force some comic relief into the subject.  
“I mean, that’s just it. I couldn’t figure it out, and then after Harry, it kind of hit me.” I replied, trying to not drag Harry’s love life into this as well. Ellen scooted around the subject gracefully, asking me another question.  
“So, you’ve accepted this fact. Is there somebody you’ve got your eyes on at this point?” She looked rather serious about it, leaving me to wonder if she wanted to double date as some point.  
“Um, at this point, I’m not going to disclose that. If there is, it’s my decision, and if there isn’t, also my decision to release that information.” I laughed, trying to ignore the fact that it would be a lot harder to sneak around now.  
“Of course. Well that’s it for today. Be kind to one another. Thank you!” The cameras turned towards the audience one last time as we unhooked our microphones.  
“That was great. I told you; whatever you had to say would go across great. Of course, I’m surprised you didn’t tell me before hand.” She laughed as we walked off stage.  
“I know, it just, was something I wanted to release to everyone at the same time.” I laughed along with her.  
“Oh and tell whoever she is, she’s very lucky to have you.” Ellen looked at me, knowing me a little better than I would’ve liked at that point.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Please. You wouldn’t be here unless someone had forced your hand. Well. Not like that. But incentive is nice. Or I could be wrong...”  
“No," Taylor said with a smile, "You're right.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You did it!” Selena squealed into the phone.   
“Yeah. I guess. I don’t know.” The Ellen Show had just premiered my episode. I was terrified of the responses it might get. I was trying to avoid all social media at this point, but when your phone was buzzing consistently, forcing your cat to flip out every time, it was hard to avoid a feeling of sinking in your stomach.   
“Hey, stop it. You are not allowed to feel sad. I’m coming over right now. We will fix your sadness. With fun stuff.” Selena laughed, implying so many things with her last three words.   
“Okay, sweetie, I’ll see you soon.” I hung up the phone, watching my cat run out of the room. My computer had started going off as well. I closed my eyes, pretending this wasn’t happening.

“Taylor, Taylor. Wake up.” Selena kissed my cheek, waking me up. I jumped up, worried that something was wrong. I didn’t remember falling asleep. I was just so tired, and something had been scaring me. I smiled then frowned, remembering why I was so scared in the first place. Selena noticed my smile, but stopped before she commented for it, for it had disappeared quickly.   
“Hey, Sel. How are you?” I pretended that the outing didn’t bother me, but I couldn’t hold it back any longer.   
“I’m fine. I’m worried about you. You’re taking this harder than I thought you would. Have you seen the twitter posts?” She opened my computer and brought up twitter. I couldn’t look. I didn’t want to see my music career going to down the drain. Selena started reading them to me.  
“So proud of Taylor for apologizing. Taylor was great on today’s Ellen Show. We still love you, Taylor. This explains so much, Taylor. Well, that last one wasn’t very nice, but everyone else has been so supportive. Now, will you talk to me?” Selena closed the computer, and slipped under the blanket next to me.   
“I just. I thought. I thought that if I told people, I’d feel better, but I don’t. I feel worse.” I held back tears. There was already way to much crying in this relationship. Selena didn’t reply. She just sat next to me, wrapping her arms around me, and for a while that was enough. 

A few hours of TV and silence later, Selena abruptly shut the TV off. She turned to face me, pulling her arms back.   
“We're not doing this anymore. You are out as gay and so am I. We are going to celebrate. And that sounded a lot better in my head.” Selena pulled me into her arms and kissed me. I was tired of sitting in silence. I kissed her back, biting down on her bottom lip, pressing against her.   
“I’ve missed you.” I breathed, trying to speak and still kiss her.   
“Right. Because the last time we had sex, it definitely wasn’t on your kitchen floor. And that really proves your love for me,” Selena pulled back, a glint in her eyes, “Of course, we did agree that next time I got to pick the place.” I moved away, worried about what she could have planned.   
“Sel. What are you going to do to me?” I laughed to mask my fright.   
“That’s more of a fact. I’m going to do you. On this carpet.” Selena laughed, and slide onto my carpet. My giant shag carpet. The one that was a soft as a freaking cloud. I couldn’t say I minded, or that I hadn’t thought of it.   
“But what if the cat comes in?” I really didn’t see this ending well for us. Selena slipped off the couch and onto the ground.   
“Tay. We’ve had this conversation before. You are loud. Do you really think the cat is going to go towards yelling?” Selena laughed, pulling me on top of her.  
“Right. Of course. Then you should shut up, and let me kiss you.”  
“Aww. That’s all you’re going to do?”  
“Stop being a fucking tease and kiss me back.”  
“I like it when you talk dirty to me.”  
“Oh shush.” I leaned in, kissing her, slipping my tongue inside her mouth knowing we’d been on this carpet for a long time.

“Have I ever told you that you’re fucking amazing in bed?” We were both lying spread eagle on our backs.   
“Well, I’m fucking you. So I guess that makes you amazing.” Selena laughed, sitting up.   
“Where do you think you’re going?” I laughed pulling her towards me.   
“Are we not done? I was thinking dinner.” Selena was over me, her hands above my shoulders, and her knees by my hips.  
“Please. This was a breather. I know you’ve got no stamina.” I laughed, knowing that we could definitely keep going.  
“Right, I’m the one with no stamina. You mind if we test this theory?”  
“Go right ahead.” 

I woke up the next morning with my head on Selena’s stomach. I sat up, looking over at her, and realized she had been watching me.  
“You were tired, and I didn’t want to wake you.” She explained her reasons.  
“Come on. Breakfast. Or Dinner. I don’t really now what time it is. It’s hard to keep track around you.” I stood up, pulling her with me. We went to the kitchen. I started pulling out cereal stuff, only to turn around and see her cracking eggs.   
“Eggs? What is this?” I laughed putting the cereal away.  
“Hey, you should consider yourself lucky. I only make eggs for my girlfriends.” Selena joked as I moved behind her.  
“Oh, so you have multiples?” I slipped my hands around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.   
“Only you. Why would I need more?” She laughed and like always, that sound made me smile.


	8. Chapter 8

“Sel? Did you see these shoes? They’d go perfectly with the red dress.” I was out shopping with Selena. It was the first time I had been out in a week. I was terrified to go outside my house. The paparazzi had camped out in my driveway. 

“Do we really have to be shopping?” Selena had been trapped with me for that week too. She was itching to go do something. She had being doing someone for the past week. That someone being me. Her girlfriend. We had made things exclusive before we left the house. Actually, I was kind of surprised we had even left the house. We had a hard enough time putting clothes back on without distractions. 

“Yes. Because we have to go to Demi’s party tomorrow. And you know how she gets when it comes to formal clothing. It has to be perfect.” I mocked Demi with the last sentence. To be completely honest, though, I was nervous. Every musician who was anyone was going to be there. I hadn’t talked to anyone other than Selena since I came out. Except for that extremely awkward conversation I tried to have with my mother while Selena kissing my neck. 

“Ugh. Okay. But only because I love you. Got that Tay? So I better get something in return when we get back to your house.” Selena whispered the last sentence in my ear, making me shiver with anticipation. I looked at her, and had to stop myself from bolting from the store and dragging her back to my car with thankfully darkly tinted windows.  
“Got it. Finishing now. And I’m buying you these shoes.” It was my turn to be cruel. Leaning in I whispered, “You don’t have to wear anything else with them, though.” Selena grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the register. Suddenly I heard clicks and saw some flashing. I turned towards the window to see paparazzi. I tried to ignore them while I paid for what we had picked. Selena had dropped my hand almost immediately, and I felt bare without her standing close to me. We had decided for the paparazzi that we were going to stay friends. We had also decided to announce it tomorrow at the party. Well, Selena had, and I wasn’t ever going to disagree with her.   
“Taylor, you’re fine. Just keep walking. There’s only this many because we both came out. It’ll die down.” Selena walked with me towards the door. I knew that Selena had held my hand before we started dating, but as I gripped her hand in mine, I felt as though it could give us away.   
“You’re right, ‘Lena. You know I love you, right?” I wanted to kiss her, but we were in public, and -I blinked at the brightly flashing lights- in the view of the paparazzi. Keep my head ducked down; we made it to my car. I opened the door and slide into the driver’s seat. Selena made her way around the car and slide into the passenger’s seat. I started the car and looked the door’s barely listening as Selena attempted to lift the mood with a pun.   
“I guess we’re both along for the ride.” Selena laughed, but saw my face and immediately stopped. “Jeez. Taylor. Calm down. What’s the big deal?”  
“I haven’t been to your house since this started.”  
“That’s what you’re so worked up about? Or are your worries secretly manifesting in that one thought?”  
“Both. I’m your girlfriend. I should fuck you in your own house.”  
“We’ve been fucking liking bunnies for the past week. What’s the big deal with my house?”  
“I don’t know. Just. Can we go there? We can stay there tonight. Demi’s is really close to you anyways.”  
“Sure. I think you have a dress at my house anyways.”  
“Thanks.” I pulled out of the parking space, realizing we had been sitting there for a while. We drove in silence for a while. After a bit, Selena turned on the radio. Placing her hand on my knee, she leaned over and whispered in my ear,  
“For every song that you don’t belt out with me, I will move my hand up your leg. And it’s will be very difficult for you to drive if my hand manages to get to you’re upper thigh. Got it?” Selena turned the radio up. I nodded slowly and began to mumble the words to “Still The One”. Selena’s hand moved up my leg. I began to get louder.   
“That’s better. But you can sing louder than that.” She kept moving her hand upwards as she joined me.   
“I was so stupid for letting you go. But I, I, I know you’re still the one.” I was belting it now. Her hand slowly moved back towards my knee. 

We finally made it to her house. I thought I was going to have a heart attack as I turned the car off. Her hand had slipped into the waistband of my jeans.   
“No. No. No. We are not having car sex for goodness sake. Sel!” Her hand was running along the top of my waistband, but she had pulled her hand out of my pants.   
“Hey. I thought we were going to be adventurous.”  
“We were. All week. But I’d rather not be reminded of the fact that you did me in my car every time I picked up, say, my parents from the airport.”  
“Fair. But. I know exactly where we’ll be tonight.”  
“How about your bed? Sounds great to me.”  
“You are no fun. However. The bathroom is.”   
“You’re kidding me, right? We aren’t having bathroom sex either. I like to pretend I’m slightly classy.”  
“First of all, it’s my bathroom. Which is the size of your kitchen. Second, there is a bathtub in my bathroom. And third, going back to the kitchen thing, we did it there. So you’re going to suck it up and fuck me in a bathroom.”  
“Pushy. But. If you insist,” I unlocked the car door and sprinted towards the front door, “then you know where to find me.”

“That was amazing. Have I ever told you that I love you? Because you’re fabulous.” I gushed, leaning over to tickle my love.  
“We’re amazing. And exhausted. So how about we get some sleep? We don’t need dark circles for Demi’s party tomorrow.” Selena giggled, squirming away from me.   
“Fine. But I’d have dark circles for you any day.” I laughed and pulled her back towards me. She put her head on my stomach, and I ran my fingers through her hair. She looked up at me and smiled.  
“I love you, Taylor.” She kissed my stomach and readjusted to my side so that her forehead was pressed against on mine.  
“I love you more, ‘Lena” I brushed a soft kiss against her lips and closed my eyes. We slowly drifted off.


	9. Chapter 9

“Taylor!” Demi ran up to me, and I found myself in a tight hug. She pulled away and stepped back eventually.  
“I’m loving the dress. And it’s good to see you too, Selena.” Demi gave her a small smile, trying not push the fact that they’re friendship had gotten noticeably less tight. They had been close, but the recent years hadn’t been kind to any of us, much less to their friendship. Selena returned the smile, but she remained as close to me as she could without giving our relationship away.  
“Anyways, you guys are one of the last people to get here. Oh, Taylor, the boys are here. So let’s try to keep this calm.” Demi joked, but I could feel my pulse quickening. Suddenly my plans for tonight were a little less appealing. I wondered if I could back out now, but I had promised Demi a speech, and she likes to keep a schedule.   
“Have fun.” Demi walked past us, to greet whoever walked in the door after us.

I attempted to join in the party and loosen up, but after a few minutes, and multiple sightings of ex-boyfriends, I excused myself and practically sprinted towards the bathroom. Laughing at the cliché, I barely noticed Selena coming after me. I had wrapped my arms around myself in a ridiculous attempt to hold myself together for her. Everything I did was for her. For a second I almost thought about saying fuck it and just leaving.   
“Taylor?” Selena walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. Resisting the urge to push her away, I let myself be comforted by her for a very rare occasion. She placed her chin up on my shoulder and kissed my jaw carefully.   
“Hey. Dear. Taylor. It’s okay. Everything’s going to be fine.” Selena slid around me, so I could see her face. She grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the bench in the corner. Sitting down, she pulled me into her lap, keeping her arms wrapped around me. I put my head on her shoulder, telling myself I wouldn’t cry. There was already way to much crying in this relationship.   
“Taylor. Tell me what’s wrong. Now.” Selena was stern, and it was a little odd, but it was probably the only way I was going to spill.  
“I just. I didn’t realize how many people would be here.” I was lying to her and myself. I went to this party every year. This was smaller than usual. Demi had gotten rather good at keeping the numbers down since she took over.   
“Don’t lie to me, Taylor. I’m your girlfriend. You’re just worried about how your ex’s are going to take the news. Which is not your problem. Honestly, you didn’t care when the media was all over every single one of your breakups.” Selena just looked at me, her tone slowly rising in pitch.  
“Why are you yelling at me?” I lifted my head off of her shoulder. As I started to stand up, she wrapped her arms around me tighter.   
“Because I believe you can do this. And you need to believe that too. And you are a little hard headed. And way to concerned with what One Direction thinks of you. I don’t care if Louis hated you the entire time you were with Harry. You’re my girlfriend. They have no affect on you anymore.” Selena kissed me, trying to avoid a fight.   
“You’re right. That doesn’t mean I like it.” I responded after returning her kiss.   
“Now. We have somewhere we need to be, don’t we?” Selena stood up, pulling me with her.   
“Yeah.”

“Um. Hey. I have an announcement to make.” I stood up on the stage, searching past the lights to find Selena’s face. She was standing near the stage, waiting to come up when I made the announcement.   
“We already know, Taylor.” Somebody yelled from the back, their southern voice ringing clear through the crowd, leaving me to only guess which ex that could be. I also could have sworn I heard some muttering in an Irish accent, and maybe a few catcalls.   
“Yeah. I. Um. Not that one. Well yes. But no. Um. Actually. Never mind me.” I stammered. I turned to leave the stage, realizing I couldn’t do this. I saw someone walking onto the stage and towards me. Grabbing my hand and giving it a small squeeze, Selena pulled me back in front of the microphone.  
“Hey. Look, I know a lot of you have dated Taylor,” Selena had taken over that talking, leaving me to inwardly groan at her words. “But that doesn’t give the right to be mean.” I breathed in prepared to finish the space, but Selena cut me off.  
“I have forced certain people to do a lot of things they weren’t ready for lately. I didn’t wait for them, but rather dragged them along. But for once, I’m going to make the big announcement, instead of forcing this beautiful woman beside me to do it. She puts up with me, and that’s why I’m more than happy to say that… well.” She raised our interlocked fingers. I assumed that was it, but before I could turn to leave the stage, she pulled me towards her, stood up on her tiptoes, and kissed me softly. That time I actually heard catcalls.

As we walked off the stage I leaned down, took her earlobe between my teeth and whispered,  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight. In your house, in the car, in the fucking bathroom, I don’t care, but you’re going to have trouble walking tomorrow.” She shivered, molding into my side. But first we were going to have to deal with the reactions.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey, Taylor.” An annoyingly familiar British accent popped up behind me. Not that he was annoying. Harry was actually a really sweet guy, and he and Louis seemed happy together. Or not together. I never really understood their relationship. But, other than Harry, his band mates were pretty much just dicks. Something that I wasn’t interested in.   
“Hey Harry.” I turned around, still clutching Selena’s hand, which got a glance from Harry, but he refrained from commenting. Liam however…  
“Nice catch there, Taylor.” He laughed. I knew he had an innocent crush on Selena when he was a kid. So maybe not all of the boys were jerks. Louis still glared at, though, and Niall just gave me a small smile, trying to ignore the obvious tension.   
“Thanks Liam.” Selena rolled her eyes but laughed along with him.  
“So where’s Zayn?” I questioned, noticing the absence of the quiff.   
“We lost him and Perrie to the backseat of the limo when we got here.” Liam replied, as he was the only one comfortable with the current situation.  
“See. That’s an idea.” Selena nudged me. I stared at her, my mouth gaping. The boys laughed, and as they walked away, I swore that I heard Louis mutter the same words to Harry.  
“Shall we continue?” I wrapped my arm in hers, having gotten over her words.  
“We shall.” Selena giggled, still laughing at my previous state of shock.

We continued walking through the crowd. Plenty of people stopped us to say congratulations, but if eyes could shoot daggers, we’d be dead. Or at least me. Selena was still their golden girl. And the apple of my eye. Ugh, I winced internally, reminding myself never to use that one. As the clock neared one, I leaned down and kissed her temple softly.  
“Let’s head home, sweetie. I have a surprise for you.”  
“You’ve been hinting at it all night. It’s no longer a surprise.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Taylor”  
“Mmm, yeah, baby?”  
“I can’t. It. Oh my god. My turn.”  
“Nope. Still my turn, ‘Lena”  
“Fuck you.”  
“No. It’s still my turn.”

 

 

Selena curled up against my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her. Listening to her breathing, I remembered the night we had just had. After leaving the party, I was surprised we had enough self-restraint to not yank off each other’s clothing. And then we fucked. Everywhere. And God, may I say, my girlfriend is hot. And that endurance. Honestly. I don’t think we’ll be walking for a week.  
“Taylor.”  
“Yeah, sweetie.”  
“Stop thinking and go to sleep.” Selena stretched up from her position to kiss me softly.

 

 

I can’t believe she had talked me into this. Our announcement had been leaked after the party, but we expected that. But going out in public together? It was going to be weird. And I honestly enjoyed sneaking around. But Selena wanted a public date. So I was taking her to my favorite restaurant. I had a reservation set, and I had bought a dozen roses for her too. 

“Hey.” Selena was already sitting at our table when I walked in the door.  
“Hey you. Here,” I handed her the bouquet, hiding behind the flowers, “I got these for you.”  
“I, um, got you something too.” Selena handed me a small blue box. I opened it slowly, to find an engraved key.  
“It’s sweet!” I smiled pulling her into a tight hug. We were starting to get stares from some patrons, but Selena didn’t seem to care. Ignoring the flashes of the paparazzi that were hidden in the restaurant, she kissed me softly.  
“It’s to my house. I was thinking, we should consider the sleeping arrangements. And stuff.” Selena sat down, looking at her lap, blushing slightly.  
“Sel, are you asking me to move in with you?” I looked at her, about five seconds away from laughing.  
“Yeah.” Selena looked up at me, and by the furious nodding of my head, I was pretty sure she could tell I would be happy to.

We ordered dinner, discussing the when and how of us moving in together. We decided that it would be a gradual move. Of course, it wasn’t the moving in I was really concerned with. Honestly. The idea of being able to come home and see her. My wonderful Selena. The idea of waking up every morning, rolling over, and seeing her perfection. That was when I realized I was never going to be able to live without her.


	12. Chapter 12

“Taylor. No. I can’t do this. I can’t deal with this.”  
“What is this? What did I do this time?”  
It was the fourth fight we had been in this week. I was starting to lose it with her. The first time, I had called her while she was filming just to ask her where the cereal was. How was I supposed to know we were out? So, I got the stupidity of that, but did it really deserve a shouting match later? And when she had stood me up, what two months ago, and I still wasn’t allowed to bring it up. Cue another shouting match. And then something about sheets. Or laundry. Whatever. 

We’d been dating for almost a year and a half now. I thought we had something special. But apparently, we had nothing. Absolutely nothing. I wanted to love her, but she wouldn’t talk to me. It was driving me insane. Selena’s voice pulled me back into the current argument.  
“TAYLOR. Are you even listening to me? Do you even give a fuck about us?”  
“What is that supposed to mean? You won’t tell me a fucking thing.”  
“You put your career first. Again. Everyone knows you’re in a happy relationship, but-“  
“Doesn’t seem very happy.” I mumbled, glaring at her.  
“Don’t pull that shit with me. Let me finish. Yet you still release that song about Harry. We’ve talked about this. You admitted he was a nice guy. What’s with the goddamn song? ‘Cause it sure as hell wasn’t about me.”  
“So it’s my fault that my record company thinks anger and ending relationships sells? What am I supposed to do? Stop writing songs? Lose my contract?”  
“Well then the label would certainly love this, wouldn’t they? Go ahead. Write a bitchy song about me. See if I care. Or if your fucking stuff is out on the street.” Selena seemed to be losing steam.  
“What are you saying, Sel?” Her words were slowing hitting me.  
“You know what I’m saying, Taylor. This relationship. It needs a break. And you need to rethink your priorities.”

That last one hurt. Wasn’t she my priority? I thought she was. But I also thought I was right. Agh. I couldn't take this anymore. I left the house in a rush, quickly dialing a number and backing out of Sel’s driveway. Our plan to move in had kind of failed after an argument in the middle of the kitchen.  
“Hey. Demi, it’s Taylor. Could I crash at your house tonight?”  
“Yeah. Sure. Come over.”

I pulled up in Demi’s driveway, grabbing my bag out of the back seat. As I knocked on the door, I could hear Demi rushing to unlock it. Suddenly, my tears started to flow. As the door swung open, they just poured out. Demi grabbed my bag and pulled me through the door, into her arms.  
“Hey. What’s wrong?” Demi closed the door and pulled my bag out of my hands.  
“Sel. I just. I thought we had something. But…” I trailed off, unable to finish my words.  
“Taylor. I can’t pick sides in this. Are you two done?” Demi looked at me, visibly confused.  
“I don’t know. I don’t think so. She said a break. That’s not over is it? Oh my god. What have I done?” I started bawling again.  
“Okay. We can talk about this in the morning. You need to get some sleep.” Demi grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs after her.

 

I woke up around 10 the next morning. At first, I was confused and couldn’t tell where I was. My Sel wasn’t next to me. Wait. She wasn’t mine. I remembered where I was. And why I was there. I thought I would cry, but tears didn’t come. I got out of bed and walked down the stairs. Entering Demi’s kitchen, I could smell eggs cooking on the stove. Demi turned around to look at me and then turned back to the stove.  
“Eggs are almost done. You’re going to eat. And then we’re going to talk. And you are going to go back and fix this. Because if you’ve hurt her, I will hurt you.” I swallowed, knowing that Demi wasn’t joking. Selena used to be like a sister to her, and even though they weren’t as close anymore, they were still protective of each other. Demi turned around and handed me a plate of eggs. Eating greedily, I remembered that I hadn’t had anything to eat since breakfast yesterday. 

When I finished, Demi took the plate from me and placed it in the sink. She walked over to the couch, gesturing for me to follow her. We sat down, and she looked me straight in the eye and said,  
“Tell me what happened. From the beginning. From the moment you first laid eyes on her.”


	13. Chapter 13

“I thought she was perfect. She was beautiful and special and wonderful. Her voice was perfect, her fans were kind, and that show she had would make her set for life when it came to acting. She was everything I wanted to be. And I hated her for it. She had everyone wrapped around her finger. But she wasn’t bitchy about it. Unlike me. I’m kind of a jerk. I was then too. I wanted to be her. I wanted to take her place, her fans, her music, and I wanted her gone. So I never talked to her. We stood across the room from each other at every party. I looked at her every chance I got. I couldn’t be seen talking to the ‘enemy’. We went a few years like that. She flitted in and out of my view. But then I met you, Demi. And you introduced us. And I realized she was actually pretty cool. I was dating someone then, a guy, and I thought that being friends with her would be cool. But slowly, things changed. We got closer. We had inside jokes. She knew about my troubles, and I always felt like I took advantage of her even when she claimed I wasn’t. I went through guys like they were pairs of socks, pretending like I wasn’t confused. The whole time though, she was there. Always there. Like a friend, but slowly, I realized I wanted more. My songs got meaner. I broke guys hearts and bitched about them like it was their fault. But she stuck around. She was so perfect, and she put up with my mistakes and my faults, me. She even put up with me while I was panicking about being gay, and she didn’t even know that was what I was panicking about. I mean, I hardly knew what I was panicking about. But she never cared. She was always there for me, but I thought I couldn’t ever have her the way I dream of. She had Justin. Their relationship was picture perfect at the beginning, and it led me to believe that they were good together. She never told me how much he hurt her. How much pain and contempt he caused her. If I had known, that boy would have been long gone by now, but I never bothered to ask. But then they broke up. And I realized that I had to take this leap. I had to invite her over. I had to let her know that I was here for her, and that I wasn’t going to go anywhere. I wanted her to know that I would never hurt her. Ever. I wanted to protect her, and I also wanted to be everything she had ever wanted. I thought that was what I did. I managed to make that fantastic, sexy, smart, funny woman mine. She was mine, and I was hers. ” I started to cry, “Until last night. God. Why am I such a fuck-up?” Demi laughed.  
“You’re not a fuck-up. Unless that’s how you two managed to do it once or twice. Which is fine. I don’t judge. But Taylor, when was the last time you told her that?”   
“Hmm?” I was confused. I loved Selena. Didn’t Demi know that?   
“When have you told her what you just told me? When was the last time you told her you loved her? You need to let her know you can’t live without her. And Taylor, I think at this point, you know how. If you love her that much, I think it’s time.” Demi smiled.  
“To do what?” I was confused. Demi seemed to be hinting at something. I told Sel I loved her everyday. I think. Wait. I hadn’t.   
“You know what I’m saying. I’ll go with you. For moral support and stuff.”   
“Wait. You mean.”  
“Yes.”  
“Really?”  
“She’s been waiting for you to ask for months.”  
“She has?”  
“Yes. And you need to do it before she gets fed up.”  
“I will. I know exactly how.”  
“No publicity stunts, Taylor.”  
“I’m going to be a little flashy. That’s just me.”  
“And she loves you for it.”


	14. Chapter 14

I was about to do this. This thing. That I never saw myself doing. I was about to do it. I was standing backstage watching the camera pan back in onto the interview. Sitting across from each other, but facing inwards towards the audience, was Ellen DeGeneres and Selena Gomez. Suddenly Ellen’s voice came over my ear bud again.   
“And we’re back with Selena Gomez!” I could see Selena’s show smile, the one she used for interviews and movies. I was one of the only people who got to see her real smile, an accomplishment I was extremely proud of, especially since we had only recently been in that huge fight. But that was the past, and today I was looking towards the future. Our future, together.   
“It’s great to be here.”   
“So, how are you, Selena? Your new album was just released,” Ellen was interrupted by clapping from the audience, “and I must say, I’m very impressed. I also hear you’ve got a little relationship on the side.” Ellen’s obvious mockery of subtly let me see Selena smile for the last time until I would be out on stage. I swallowed, knowing that was also my cue. I stepped onto the platform and let the crew construct the box around me.   
“Yeah, I’m really happy about the album,” Selena said, avoiding Ellen’s question about us, “It’s selling great, and I feel like it’s really me. A lot of the music I used to sing wasn’t really my writing, and I’ve finally gotten a little leeway when it comes to the writing. Which again is great. I feel like that’s one of the most important things to remember about having a music career. If you want to write, make sure that you ask ahead of time.” Her laugh made me smile, and I could see the look that Selena always got when she was talking about her music. Or when we were dancing around the house in our underwear belting out Broadway show tunes. That cute little half-smile.  
“That sounds really great, and I think you’re right. Sometimes, even outside of the music business, you’ve got to make it clear what you want. I think that’s a very important message that you convey very well to your fans.” Ellen was trying to keep this short and sweet so that I would have plenty of time.   
“Thank you.”   
“So, what’s your favorite song on this album?”  
“Uh, that’s a hard one. But if I had to pick it would probably be…Number 15. It’s Taylor’s favorite. I love the way her face lights up when she…” Selena’s voice trailed off. I knew her face had turned bright red by the way Ellen started to laugh. Selena was referring to the fact every time that song came on the radio, I’d start singing along, and I’d always lean over and kiss her because of what it meant to us. We had written the song together late one night. It was actually supposed to be a duet, but when she presented it to the label, they didn’t want us singing together. Actually, they didn’t want us together. But I helped her rewrite the chords to make it a solo piece.   
“Ah. Yes. Taylor. How are you two?” Ellen pressed on.  
“We’re good. We make each other happy,” Selena tried not to say to much, she wasn’t one for talking about herself, “We have impromptu jam sessions. Which are really fun. That’s how I wrote a few of the songs on this album. But, yeah, I think we’ve done a pretty good job of keeping the press out of our relationship which has really helped.”  
“Speaking of you two, I have a little present for you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Well, it’s actually not that little.” Ellen must have stood up and motioned for Selena to follow her to the larger portion of the stage, because the platform started moving. As we entered onto the stage, I felt the temperature of the box rise due to the bright lights. Or maybe that was just me.   
“Yeah. That’s not the little.” Selena joked, walking with Ellen towards where I was.  
“Here.” Ellen pointed to the tab on the side of the box that I couldn’t see.  
“Pull?” Ellen must’ve nodded because I heard Selena take a breath and suddenly the box fell away.

 

“Hey, babe.” I was standing up, looking down at Selena, who had her hands covering her mouth. She seemed to be in a state of shock.  
“Taylor…” That was the only thing she could get out. Ellen smiled at us, nodded at me, and walked out of the camera’s line of sight. I took a deep breath in. This was it. I moved my hands from where they were behind my back, and a small velvet box could be seen. Selena gasped and tears started to pour out, and even though I just wanted to hold her and tell her it was okay, I slowly bent down onto one knee. Now, I was the shorter one, and I laughed a little in my head. Comic relief. Who would’ve thought that was necessary during a proposal. I brought the box to about eye level and looked her straight in the eye as I recited what I had planned.  
“Selena. When we first met, I was arrogant. And mean. I hated you. Not because of anything you had done, but because you had everything I wanted. But I grew up, and when our friends introduced us, I realized you were everything I wanted to know,” I took a deep breath in, the sight of Selena crying was going to bring me to tears as well, “When you became my friend, I realized you were everything I wanted to spend my life with. So I took that leap a year and half ago. You are the most perfect woman in the universe. You are my everything, and your love means the world to me. You have made me a much better person in such a short amount of time. And I want you to continue doing that for the rest of our lives,” I took a deep breath, trying to hold back those stupid tears, “I never want to spend another day without knowing you’re mine forever.” I opened the box, and with a small pop, the diamond that I had picked out for her was visible. “Will you marry me?” 

 

I waited. It felt like ages. I knelt there on the remnants of the fake box under the bright studio lights. I could’ve looked at the audience. I could’ve looked down at the stage. I could’ve looked at Ellen. I could’ve looked at the box. But I didn’t. I looked at Selena. I had promised to love her for the rest of my life. And after what was the longest two seconds of my life, she promised me the same.   
“Yes. Yes. Yes, Taylor. I will.” I smiled. And it wasn’t my interview smile. It was the smile that Selena only got to see. I stood back up and stepped off of the platform. We walked towards each other, only a few steps, and I slide the ring onto her finger. Once the ring was on, she looked down, hopefully admiring my choice. She looked up at me and threw her arms around my neck. Kissing me gently, Selena said,  
“I love you. And it took you long enough.”  
“I love you too. And be sure to thank Demi.”  
“I knew you were clueless.” Selena laughed, kissing me again. I hoped Ellen had called for a commercial break.  
“But know I’m your clueless fiancée.” I laughed as well.  
“I could get used to hearing that.”  
“I hope you don’t get too used to it. I’m hoping wife sounds better.”


	15. Chapter 15

“So if we put your parents here, and my mom over here, that should allow us to put your aunt over there, and that would keep my cousin from running into her.”  
“Okay, dear.”  
“Do you even care?”  
“If it makes you happy, it makes me happy.”  
“I swear, if you want sex, you will help me out.”  
“So if we put your uncle over here, my parents won’t run into him either, and that should keep the alcohol consumption to a minimum on that side of the room.”  
“Much better. Hey- Taylor!” I had leaned over to kiss her, “We’ve got to finish this.”

We were a few months away from the wedding. Most of the venue stuff had already been planned. At least, that’s what Selena told me. I had left most of that stuff up to her. She was actually kind of cute when she was yelling at the caterer or the wedding planner. Of course that also meant really good sex later. So I may have been kind of biased. I had decided that with all the work she had been up to that we should do something relaxing one evening. 

“Honey, I’m home.” I yelled as I walked into the house. Looking around the foyer, I laughed at the fact that swatches and invitation stationary were strewn around the area. I walked into the kitchen were Selena was yelling at someone over the phone.  
“I asked for all white. Not white with cream. All white. How hard is it to bake a fucking cake?” It was the baker. That was a first. I thought I had done a pretty good job picking out a competent baker. Walking over to where Selena was sitting; I pulled the phone away from her ear, pressing the end call button. Looking up at me, a scowl appeared on her face when she realized I was laughing.   
“What’s so funny?” She looked a little peeved, so I decided I might as well tell her.  
“You’re cute when you’re yelling at people. Not that you should keep doing it. But still. How about we let me make the wedding planning calls from now on?” I placed the phone over on the kitchen counter.  
“But. It’s fun. I don’t yell at people a lot. And it’s really fun,” She stopped scowling and smiled up at me, “And I just learned that you think it’s cute. Which definitely doesn’t make me want to stop.”  
“Well there are other places and things you could be yelling. Preferably my name.”  
“Taylor!” She swatted my arm, standing up.  
“Little louder.” I laughed, leaning down to kiss her soundly.  
“You will be sleeping on the couch.”  
“Aw. C’mon babe.” I pouted, making a puppydog face, which I had learned worked quite well.   
“After that cliché when you walked in the door and hanging up the phone for me, you’re pushing your luck.” But after a few seconds, Selena gave in.  
“Fine,” She looked up at me, “Am I really cute when I’m mad?”  
“You’re cute all the time. But being mad really takes the cake. Pun intended.”  
“Oh, yeah. The baker. That man’s an idiot. He’s going to ruin the wedding.”  
“There is only one thing that could ruin this wedding.” I looked down at her, seriously.   
“What is that?” Selena looked like she was about to freak out about something she thought she had forgotten.  
“If you weren’t there.” I leaned down, kissing her again. Selena just smiled, making my insides curl up in pleasure. Suddenly, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I leaned forward towards the wall behind us, letting her head hit the wall with a muted thud, never once removing my lips from hers. I put one hand on the wall above her head, placing the other on her lower back, pushing her closer to me. She craned her head upwards, giving me access to her neck. I peppered soft kisses up and down her neck, making her squirm. I bit down just above her collarbone, making her whimper as I kissed the red skin.   
“Taylor!” There was my name. I pulled away, and placed her down on the table. Clearing off the wedding booklets, I pushed back gently on her shoulder. That seemed to bring a moment of clarity.   
“Wait. Seriously, Taylor?”  
“Why not?” I kissed her again.   
“Eh. Okay.” And then we had sex. That’s really all you need to know.

“That. Was. Something.” Selena gasped as we fell backwards onto the foggy glass tabletop.   
“You’re something. You’re my something.” I propped myself up onto my elbow, leaning over to kiss her. I pulled away to look at her face and was pleasantly rewarded with a soft smile.  
“I’m tired, babe.” Selena yawned and blinked slowly. The small smirk on her face proved that it was a good tired.   
“I’ll be right back.” I hopped off the table and made my way down the hall. Slowly, for obvious reasons. I walked into our bedroom and grabbed my robe from where it was hanging on the door to the on-suite. Pulling it on, I grabbed hers as well. I padded slowly back to the kitchen. Selena had sat up and was rubbing her neck.   
“Ah. That’s why I’m marrying you.” Selena laughed, hopping off the table. She kissed me fully, and I went lightheaded again. When she pulled away to put her robe on, she laughed at the dazed look on my face.  
“And that’s why you’re marrying me.”


	16. Chapter 16

“You ready?”  
“I’ve been since the day I met her.”

I turned around to look in the mirror one last time. I fixed the collar and buttoned up my tux. I ran my hands down the front of my pants, attempting to make them lie flat. Demi was standing behind me, and when I turned around again, pointed at my neck. I attempted to look at what had caught her attention, pushing my chin into my neck. Turning back around I noticed my bow tie was crooked. I reached my hand up to fix it.  
“Wait.” I lowered my hands, as Demi walked back to open the door. Selena walked in. She wasn’t wearing her dress yet, but someone had clearly already done her hair and make-up.   
“I’ll give you two some space.” Demi said as she backed out of the room, giving me a wink. I laughed, guessing she had set this up after I had drunkenly confessed this little dream of mine to her at my bachelorette party. Selena walked over and kissed my cheek.  
“Hey babe. Looks like your tie’s a little crooked.” Selena looked up at me, a twinkle in her eye.  
“Yeah, it is. Could you give me a hand?” I laughed, standing up a little taller. Selena slowly undid the knot. Letting the ends of the bow tie hang around my neck, she kissed me on lips, making them tingle. She pulled away and proceeded to finish tying the bow tie.   
“How’s that look?” She asked, pulling away from me so that I could see the mirror.  
“It looked perfect until you moved,” I pulled her back into my arms, “But thank you.” I smiled.  
“I’ve got somewhere to be soon, but I hope I’ll see you there.” Selena laughed, walking away from me and towards the door. She looked back one more time, laughing at the expression on my face.   
“You look a little shocked, babe. Do I need to remind you what’s going on?” She laughed.  
“No,” I said, shaking my head, “I’ve got this. I stand at the end of the aisle, and-“  
“I’ll be the one in white.” Selena closed the door, leaving me to wonder how someone so perfect could be stuck with me.

Demi walked back in a few minutes and burst into laughter. I glared at her.  
“I’m sorry,” She wheezed, “Just. The expression on your face, you are so whipped.” I shook my head, smiling in spite of myself. Demi smiled.  
“I’ve got to go help your wife-to-be get ready, so I’m sending Abigail in before you pass out from shock.” Demi laughed. Selena knew that I was going to need Demi for emotional support, so she didn’t mind sharing her maid of honor. I didn’t exactly have a maid of honor. It was more of a best woman. We knew it played into society’s concept of weddings, but we were both sticklers for tradition. 

Abigail walked in a few minutes later. She was wearing a simple black dress, as I had promised her that she wasn’t going to have to wear a tux if I did back when I came out. We had talked about marriage. I still couldn’t remember why that came up.  
“I knew you were going to be a stunning bride, but this is too much.” Abigail ran over to hug me.  
“Eh, careful,” I responded, “The fiancée fixed this bow-tie herself.” I smiled, remembering that moment fondly, and a huge grin appeared on my face. Abby threw a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. I raised an eyebrow at her.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just. You’re so whipped.” She smiled, walking towards the door.  
“You know, I could’ve sworn Demi just said the same thing to me.” I responded, following her.   
“Oh shush. Let’s go.” She opened the door and walked out.  
“Yes. Let’s go. I’m getting married.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I actually hadn't realized how much attention this was getting, so I'm going to start trying to get up a chapter per week at the least. Because if people are reading this and enjoying it, I'm more than happy to keep writing.

This was it. The moment I’d been waiting for. I was getting married.

I walked down the aisle with Abby, smiling and pretending that I wasn’t extremely nervous. Abby put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed.  
“Dude, calm down. You’re going to be fine. What’s the worst you can do? Add a little too much tongue when you were kissing her? You’ve been preparing for this for weeks now. You’ll be fine.” I nodded my head. She was right. I knew my vows like the back of my hand. I could do this. We reached the end of the aisle.

I turned around, and Abby took her place behind me. She squeezed my shoulder one last time, and I looked back at her and smiled. This was it. Every second that passed as we waited took an eternity. Suddenly the wedding march started. The doors opened at the other end of the aisle. Demi walked in. She was wearing a pale purple dress that was cut perfectly. And it contrasted perfectly with the light green vest I was wearing. Or at least that’s what Abby told me later. I was desperately trying not to crane my neck to look around Demi for the bride. Seconds began to pass like eternities again.

And then Selena appeared. Her white dress seemed to shimmer, and she absolutely glowed. Her smile made my heart dance in ways I hadn’t felt before. I thought it was going to dance right out of my chest. She looked so beautiful, and she was looking right at me. As we made eye contact, I felt tears come to my eyes. I couldn’t wait to call her my wife. To call her mine. For good. My hand flew up to cover my gasp as her smile somehow managed to grow even wider. I knew I needed to blink to stop any of my tears from falling, but I couldn’t look away. I was never going to be able to look away from her. I realized that my hand was still over my mouth and shoved it back in my pocket. I knew that my smile was just as wide as hers, but it didn’t matter. She mattered. She was all that mattered. She was my life. I think I was quoting my vows a little early.

I bit my lower lip, worrying it between my teeth. I was resisting the urge to sprint forward and kiss her right then. But slowly she made it to the altar. I took her hand, kissed her knuckle, not caring how weird it looked to anyone, and we walked up the stairs together. The preacher nodded to both of us, and I looked over at her. She was so beautiful. Everything about her was. She looked so happy. I was making her happy. I realized that if I didn’t pay a little more attention to the preacher that I was going to miss my cue and probably end up kissing Selena before I was supposed to. 

I stood there, resisting the urge to bounce up and down on my heels. The preacher finished whatever he had been saying, and he gestured for us to turn to each other and hold hands. I realized my hands were really sweaty and tried to discretely wipe them on my pants. I don’t think I really succeeded, but I grabbed Selena’s hands and held them in my own. She smiled with her me smile. Not her stage smile. Her me smile.

Finally it was time for our vows. Selena went first.  
“Taylor. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Everything about you is beautiful to me. The smile that you get after you’ve laughed to hard. The laugh that makes me smile. The callouses on the tip of your thumb from when you play guitar to convey any emotion. But most of all I love how beautiful your soul is. I want to spend the rest of my life knowing that soul. I want to be there through thick and thin. From the ups to the downs. From the days when you’re preforming and crash on the tour bus the moment you walk in the door to the days when you come home with your ridiculous clichés and flowers. I want to always be there. Not only for you, but for wherever our life together takes us. I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me.”  
I smiled, tears of joy rushing to my eyes. I didn’t think I was going to be able to get through this.  
“Selena. I love you. That’s the place I want to start. And it’s where I want to end. I want to spend the rest of my life falling in love with you over and over again. And I will. I want to always know every part of you that I already have memorized. And I will. I will always be there for you. I will always be there to hold you when you’re sad and when you’re happy. When we’re both exhausted from tours. When we’re both just ‘so done’ with the day. I want to spend the rest of my life writing songs with you and about you. Because you are my life. I love you more than I thought I could love anyone, and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I want to spend the rest of my life making you smile the way you did as you walked down the aisle this morning and the way you smiled when I proposed. I promise I will always do everything in my power to make sure that you, the love of my life, stay that way. I will end my life loving you, and, like I said, I will end our vows by telling you that I love you.”

I heard sniffles coming from behind me, and I could see Demi run her finger under her eye to catch the mascara that was running. Selena just squeezed my hand, refusing to let go for a second to check her makeup. After some other gibberish from the preacher that nobody listened to, he finally said the words we had been waiting to hear.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

We both leaned in, our lips meeting in a chaste kiss that was unlike any kiss before. It was different. It was special. Though everything I did with her was special. But this kiss was amazing. I was finally kissing my wife. God, that felt amazing. She felt amazing. How long had we been kissing? Oh my god. People were watching. I pulled away, and she smirked. As we turned towards the crowd gathering at the aisle, she leaned towards my ear,  
“You were getting a little carried away, weren’t you?” Her breath was hot on my ear, and that kiss had already left me a little light headed. As she turned back, I leaned in.  
“If you don’t quit being so damn sexy, I’m going to pass out in front of everyone. And it will be your fault.” Selena just squeezed my hand, and we walked down the stairs to greet our families and friends.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my head, this was going to be the last chapter for this part of the series. However, I've gotten some brilliant ideas for one more chapter (plus a person I want to dedicate it to), so this is the second to last chapter for this section. But this entire story has a much larger plot, which I have known about since Chapter 1. So keep an eye out for that soon. But for now, enjoy a transition. 
> 
> PS: Next chapter involves dancing, kissing, and somebody getting decked. Just as a tagline.

I was married. I was married to the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life falling in love with over and over again. And not only was she mine, but now I was going to celebrate that fact. A part of me was getting this extreme satisfaction from being able to show off that I got the girl. To the paparazzi, to my family, to our friends, to everyone, I wasn’t going to hold back. I was so excited to celebrate us.

After receiving more hugs than I could count and twice as many congratulations, Selena and I made it out of the first crowd. Now we had to brave the flashing lights of the photographers outside. Stepping into the light outside, I shielded my eyes from the flashes and turned to Selena.   
“Ready?” I asked. She grabbed the hem of her dress and looked up at me.  
“I’d go with you anywhere.” I couldn’t help myself, and I kissed her, almost forgetting that the paparazzi were standing there. We descended the steps, and I kept her hand wrapped in mine. We made it to the limo where our driver for the weekend was waiting. I slide in first, knowing Selena would’ve had a difficult time sliding in her dress. We settled into the couch and felt the limo pull away from the crowd outside. 

“What is with you, limos, and zoning out?” Selena laughed, referencing how we got together in the first place. She had leaned over to kiss me, but I didn't respond very fast. I was still reliving every moment from the past few hours. I wanted everything cemented in my head forever. Her voice had pulled me out of wherever my brain had landed, and I leaned towards her, receiving the kiss she had offered. 

I placed my arm around her shoulders, and she relaxed against my shoulder. We sat there blissfully for a few minutes until the limo pulled up outside of the hotel where we were having the reception. People were already arriving, so we snuck up to our room to change into our clothes for the party.

Selena had picked a wedding dress that she loved so much, she had decided to wear it during the reception as well. However, being the huge fan of suits that I was, I had decided on another custom fitted suit for tonight. I quickly tugged off the coat and vest I had been wearing earlier, as Selena lounged on the bed. I pulled off my pants as well and walked over to the closet to hang them up. I pulled the other suit out, smiling at the grey and pale purple contrast I had picked.  
“You know, if I hadn’t just married you, I might think you love that suit more than you love me.” Selena laughed, standing up and walking over to me.   
“How could I love anything more than you?” I replied, leaning down to kiss her. She swatted my arm and pulled back.  
“You need to get dressed. For many reasons. One, we have guests downstairs waiting for us to arrive. Two, and much more importantly, you are literally standing there in only a button up. If you don’t put pants on, we are never going to leave this room.”  
“I’m putting on pants. Don’t worry.” I pulled on pants like she had asked, and was about to grab the vest when Selena said,   
“Let me.” She grabbed the vest off the bed standing up. Handing me the vest, I pulled it over my shoulders, and she buttoned up the front. I grabbed the jacket and slid it on as well. Selena stretched up and kissed me.  
“If I didn’t know any better, I think you might love this suit more than you love me,” I turned her own words on her.  
“Nah, I just love the person in the suit. Who cleans up very nicely.” I kissed her again, and we left the hotel room to descend on our family and friends who had already arrived downstairs in the ballroom.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. Sorry for not posting in, like, forever, but there has been a lot of stuff going on. Regardless, I do have a chapter for you. A very important chapter. The last chapter. Who's excited? I'm excited.

As we watched the elevator numbers tick down, I reached over and grabbed Selena’s hand.

“Baby, I’m kinda nervous about this whole thing. What if something goes wrong? There’s bound to be someone trying to crash.” I knew that I was being ridiculous, but I couldn’t help wanting this to be perfect.

“Taylor, calm down. We have one of the best security teams in the world down there. Everything’s going to be fine. The only thing you should be worried about is stepping on my feet during our dance.” Selena laughed and squeezed my hand. The elevator stopped, and we stepped out. We quickly walked across the lobby and into the ballroom where we could hear music all ready blasting. We stopped right outside the doors, and I looked over at Selena again. She squeezed my hand again, and the security guards opened the door in front of us.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please clap your hands together because I have pleasure of introducing, for the first time, Mrs. And Mrs. Gomez-Swift!” The DJ’s voice blasted through the speakers covering the room, and we stepped forward into the ballroom. We smiled and moved towards the dance floor in the front of the room. Everyone was clapping and cheering, and I told myself this night couldn’t get any better.

“And now, their first dance as a married couple.” The strumming of a ukulele filled the room as Ingrid Michaelson’s “You & I” began playing. I placed my hands on Selena’s waist, and she wrapped her arms around my neck as we began to sway. I couldn’t help the tears that came to my eyes. This moment couldn’t be any better. It didn’t matter where we were, anytime time I danced with her, I felt like we were the only ones on the planet. We could be in our bedroom, backstage, in the south of France, or in a practice room of a high school’s music wing, I wouldn’t notice anything but her. She was my world. I looked down at her, and I thought my smile might break my face in two. The song finally ended, and we returned to the clapping of the other people in the room. As we detached, I grabbed her hand again and squeezed gently. We walked around the room, accepting the congratulations from everyone. Occasionally I would lean over and kiss Selena, and someone would cough to remind us that we weren’t alone yet. We finally made it around the room, and then they brought out the wedding cake that Selena had almost killed the baker over. It was beautiful. Her face lit up even more when she saw it too. It was everything she wanted for us. I think for her it was a symbol of sorts. All I knew was that it made her happy, and that was all that mattered to me. We cut a slice together, and then we proceeded to smash it into each other’s faces because we could.

All of the sudden, there was a large crash from outside the ballroom doors. They burst open with a loud crack, and in walked a burly, bald-headed man. I stepped around Selena, trying to make sure that she wasn't going to get hurt when the man stepped aside. Behind him was a little twerp with over gelled hair and squinty eyes. He stumbled forward, obviously wasted. Walking towards us, he looked around as if waiting for someone to freak out over his stardom, but nobody here cared much about him. Finally he sidled up to me.

“Justin," I said coolly, ignoring the obviousness of his gate crashing, "would you like something? Or are you going to continue ruining our wedding reception?"

“She's mine," he slurred, "and always will be. She's not gay. She loves me. Not you." He laughed. Everyone in the room was silent.

“Asshole," I muttered, "get out. Now. Please." I bit out each word. He was really pushing me.

“Gladly. And I'll take Selena with me. Right baby?" He leaned forward to grab her as she walked to my side.

“That's it." I grabbed his collar with one fist, and I swung the other one into his jawbone. He crumbled immediately. Selena took a step forward and kicked him straight in the gut.

“That's what you get." She kicked him again for good measure, but he was already out cold. I looked at her, smiled, and I continued smiling into her sudden kiss. As we pulled away, I grabbed her hand, and we walked away from the heap of pop star lying on the ground to go dance some more.

Demi stepped out onto the stage,

“Well, after that spectacular performance, I don’t know how I can top that, but I sure as hell will try. Now, as some of you may know, Taylor and Selena have been together for quite awhile, but contrary to everyone’s belief, there is one person in this world that knows their first song.” I groaned inwardly. I didn’t think Demi had been paying attention that night that Selena and I slow danced in her living room after we had a few too many drinks. I remembered dancing with Selena, but I couldn't remember the song that had been playing. However, Demi apparently did.

“Of course, I believe the two of them have been trying to avoid this, but I think that they ought to dance to it again. I mean, it’s their first song. So, without further ado, Selena and Taylor will head out to the dance floor, and we will all enjoy my rendition of Michael Buble’s version of You Make Me Feel So Young. Jeez, that was a mouthful.” We made our way to the dance floor yet again, and the instrumental opener of our first song began to play. I floated off again as people joined us on the floor, thinking only of how amazing this night was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. I see you've read all the way to the end. But don't you fret, there is much more. This is just part one. I've promised a honeymoon to one person and children to another, so there will be much more. Much much more. Dear god. I better start writing.


	20. Author's Note

Hey guys!  
So I recently reread the last chapter of this fic, and first let me say, my writing could use some work. (Seriously check out clarkesquad for some amazing writing) Anyways, I was thinking about rewriting this fic in third person and more in depth in general. I'm swamped right now with school, but I might just do it anyways for the heck of it. If that's something you guys would want, I would probably pull the fic down and post the story weekly/bi-weekly as I edit each chapter. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
